


L'azzurro di Chūshingura

by michirukaiou7



Series: Diario di un segreto [9]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10su10.html">10 su 10, 03. Sky blue</a></p><p>– Ma allora siete matti! – sbottò Seishiro alzandosi in piedi: afferrò un lembo dell’abito di Monou e lo indicò – No, dico, io dovrei conciarmi così?</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, accenni di shounen ai; storia ispirata all'universo di "<a href="http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/diario1.htm">Diario di un segreto</a>", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©).</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'azzurro di Chūshingura

**1862**

Seishiro era rimasto immobile in posizione seiza, neanche fosse stato una statua di pietra.

– Allora? – chiese Yuto.

Sakurazuka squadrò ancora una volta Monou e tacque, come se stesse riflettendo. Poi si volse verso Kigai, seduto soddisfatto di fianco a Fuma – No, dico… stai scherzando?

Il Vice-comandante della Shinsengumi spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso – Perché?

– Ma allora siete matti! – sbottò Seishiro alzandosi in piedi: afferrò un lembo dell’abito di Monou e lo indicò – No, dico,  _io dovrei conciarmi così_?

– Oddio,  _no_  – gemette Fuma.

– Cos’ha che non va? – esclamò Kigai – Quel colore è splendido e servirà a farci notare in battaglia.

– A farci  _deridere_  in battaglia! – corresse Seishiro, indicando la casacca azzurro cielo dalle maniche e l’orlo bianco – Neanche un saltimbanco girerebbe conciato così!

– Ma l’azzurro è il colore di Chūshingura  **(1)**!

– Ecco, adesso ho anch’io un motivo per rifiutare ‘st’affare – commentò Fuma – Porterà sfiga!

– Tu taci che sei un moccioso ignorante! – lo rimbeccò Yuto.

– Un bel nero sobrio? – tentò Seishiro.

Kigai li fulminò con lo sguardo, ma alla fine cedette: quando vennero recapitate le divise della Shinsengumi, quelle del Comandante e del suo Vice erano di un elegante crema su fondo nero.

– E comunque  _voi_  non capite niente di kabuki! – e furono le ultime parole di Yuto sull’argomento.

 

 

* * *

 

 **1.**   **Chūshingura** **:** nome abbreviato e più noto di  _Kanadehon chūshingura_ , opera giapponese kabuki, scritta da Takeda Izumo e rappresentata per la prima volta nel 1748 ad Osaka; narra la famosa vicenda dei "Quarantasette ronin", un gruppo di samurai rimasti senza padrone in seguito alla morte del loro signore, Asano Naganori, costretto a fare seppuku a seguito di un duello avvenuto nel palazzo dello Shogun. I suoi samurai, per vendicare l'ingiusta fine del loro signore (la cui famiglia andò in rovina a seguito della sua disonorevole fine), ordirono un piano per uccidere Kira Yoshinaka, colui che aveva insultato Asano Naganori e quindi ne aveva provocato la morte, e, una volta compiuta la loro missione, si rifugiarono nel tempio Sengakuji dove si suicidarono mediante seppuku per dimostrare la loro immutata fedeltà al loro signore.   
Questa vicenda si era consumata tra il 1701 e il 1702, ma già dal dicembre del 1702 iniziarono a circolare drammi teatrali che narravano la vicenda dei Quarantasette ronin, soprannominati "i Quarantasette gishi" cioè "uomini retti", poiché il termine ronin ha un'accezione dispregiativa e costoro, invece, venivano considerati uno degli emblemi del Bushido.

(Mi sono servita di Wikipedia nella stesura di questa nota, non conoscevo le date esatte della vicenda XD Nella rappresentazione di Takeda Izumo, gli attori kabuki che interpretavano i Quarantasette gishi indossavano casacche azzurro cielo: per questo Hijikata Toshizo scelse questo colore per la Shinsengumi, ed è per questo che Fuma, nella mia fanfic, si lagna con Yuto affermando che quelle divise porteranno di sicuro sfiga XD Non che avesse torto, eh...)

 

  
Grazie infinite ad Haruka per l'idea sul colore, a me non sarebbe mai venuto in mente XD Per chi non sapesse come sono fatte le divise della Shinsengumi, [qui](http://img404.imageshack.us/img404/239/shinsengumiuniformen.jpg) potete farvi un'idea di quanto,  _quanto_  potessero essere brutte: in barba alle motivazioni raffinate che spinsero Hijikata a scegliere questa orribile tonalità, la gente di Kyoto appellò i membri della Shinsengumi "cafoni dell'est".  
Gli abitanti di Kyoto hanno tutto il mio appoggio.


End file.
